The Only Way Out Is In
by LOLhippieeALLY
Summary: Everyone in Leah Clearwater's life has found their happiness, everyone that is except for Leah herself. The world is in stand still for her as she watched the people, wolves, and vampires she loves continue on with their lives. Is it to late for her ?
1. Chapter 1

Leah is my favorite character by far, she comes in second after my love Edward. I was really disappointed that she didn't find love. She has been through so much and every day it rips open her broken heart to see the man that she loves with someone else. I don't find her to be a bitch, I find her to be a brave and strong woman. In my fan fiction, Leah will finally get what she needs, someone to love and someone who loves her just as much. This story will have quite a few chapters because I want it to be as much like a book as I can get it. If you enjoy the first chapter, I encourage you to read on. I will post one to two chapters every three days or so.

I do not own any characters except for the ones I create. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Please enjoy my story.

The forest of the Olympic National Park were alive. The sun was just peeking through the dense greenery. The birds were singing songs, the sound of the river is quite loud reminding you that it is nearby. The trees, the moss, the ferns, they all have a wet layer of dew on them. Breaking the silence, Leah Clearwater runs through the woods in a fast but steady pace. Her thin white cotton cami hugs her curvy body, her thick muscular legs are partially covered by a pair of dark blue athletic shorts that reach slightly higher then the middle of her thigh. Her hair, which has grown out, is in a high ponytail secure to the crown of her head, her gray and white Nike's are wet with rain water. Leah's left upper arm holds her black iPod while the ear buds are placed in her ears.

I don't run for exercise anymore, I run to get away. There is something so freeing about wind rushing past my body, my mind simply forgets everything else. I run to rid myself of heart ache. This is the only time where I can have my mind back, back from the grips of Sam's undying love for my second cousin Emily Young. I run for hours, going nowhere in particular, just going. I pushed my legs harder as I ran over fallen trees and large rocks. I kicked my feet up higher giving my body more power. I was getting close to the Cullen's house, something I had not expected. After the events of last Winter, I see the Cullen's as family and no longer enemies. I share a special bond with each of them. The pack and the Cullen's have grown together in a way no one ever thought was possible. We were a family.

The trees began to thin out and I knew I was getting closer to the large estate. The lawn opened up under the shade of the large Cedar trees. The house was warm and inviting. The smell no longer bothered me. I slowed my pace to a walk and went up the stairs to the front door. As I raised my hand to knock, the large solid door opened.

"Good morning Leah." Edward said with a smile and stepped to the side to let me though. "You know, there is no need for you to knock anymore. Your welcome here day and night."

"I know." I told him as I set my iPod on the small shelf next to the door. "I just feel like I am intruding sometimes." I heard someone snort from the living room. Rosalie thought it was silly that I even lived in La Push still. She had begged me to move in. Something that shocked every single one of the Cullen's and wolves. Rose and I had a bond that nobody could understand. We were alike in so many ways, it's hard to think of ourselves as once mortal enemies. I walked into the living room and sat next to Rosalie on the couch. Emmett was in the chair watching UFC fighting on the television.

"Hey there puppy!" he teased.

"Oh shut up you leech." I teased back with a smile. I tucked my legs underneath me and picked up an Italian Vogue off the coffee table. Rosalie and I were engulfed by fashion. Talking about trips to Madrid and Tokyo for fashion sprees.

"So I hear that wolf fur is popular this season." Emmett said to me. Before I could even open my mouth, Rose had flung the magazine at his head.

"Emmett I advise you keep your thoughts and fashion sense to yourself." Edward laughed. "I don't think Rosie likes when you make fun of her doggie." Edward flashed a wink to me.

"Both of you imbeciles should get out of here now." Rosalie threatened.

"You don't want her pet to attack now do you ?" I asked the boys. "Come on." I said to Rosalie as I took her hand and lead her out to the main entrance and up the stairs to Alice's room. "Ignore them. They just want a rise out of us both. You know that." I said to her, she was obviously infuriated. She hated when they, especially Emmett, made jokes about me. She considered me her sister, her best friend, her confidant. She was all the same things for me. I opened up the door to Jasper and Alice's room to find boxes and bags strewn across every surface. "Alice ?" I called, letting go of Rose's hand to move bags and boxes out of my way.

"I'm in here!" a muffled small voice said. Rosalie and I walked over to the mountainous closet to find Alice sitting cross legged on the floor. She was hardly visible, the clothes around her were stacked in piles almost as tall as her.

"What on Earth Alice?" Rosalie asked as she leaned down and sat on the floor. I followed and sat in between my two vampire girlfriends.

"Shopping I see." I commented as I picked up a pair of boots with grey fur lining the top. Alice grabbed them and threw them into the bedroom.

"It's fake, don't worry." she smiled to me. "I was trying to do my inventory." she admitted. "Getting rid of a few things actually. Making room for new things." she told us as she tossed a few tops into a large pile.

"We could help. If you need any." I offered. Alice threw her arms around me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. She handed Rose and I a large pad of paper and a pen. "Everything from last season is going." she instructed us. "They are being separated into classes; pants, jeans, skirts, shorts, tops, tees, and jackets. Everything out in the bedroom I am keeping so throw things that are vintage and new out there."

Simple enough I thought. After a few long hours of sorting, throwing, boxing and bagging clothes we were finally done. Thousands of dollars of clothes were in the back of the Jeep, the Volvo and the Mercedes.

"I wonder if the people who are getting these know they are designer." I said out loud.

"I doubt it." Rose replied as she stuffed another bag in the already packed trunk of the Volvo. Alice danced through the door with the keys to each vehicle in her tiny hand.

"Rose, you take the Mercedes and go to Goodwill in Port Angeles. Leah take the Jeep to the Salvation Army down in Forks and I will take the Volvo to the local shelter. Meet back here at around noon ?" she told us. "Thank you both for helping me." Alice said as she tossed us the keys to the vehicles.

I jumped up into the Jeep and started the engine. Rosalie and Alice each got into their cars and drove out of the drive way. All of us were speeders so this trip would take no time at all. I raced down the highway to Forks with the radio blasting. My long dark hair was rapidly flying every direction. I pulled into the Salvation Army and went inside to have someone help with unloading everything. It took 30 minutes for myself and two men to carry everything inside. I found it hilarious that I could carry twice as much as them They seemed quite put off by the idea. I truly felt sorry for whoever was in charge of hanging up the clothes. On my way back to the Cullen's I decided to take a small detour and head down to First Beach. I knew Alice and Rosalie wouldn't be done yet and I had time to kill. I parked the massive Jeep and walked down to the beach. I sat down on a large piece of driftwood and closed my eyes. I wondered what Sam was doing, what he was thinking about. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about him but I couldn't help it. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. Life without him seemed meaningless. Life was nothing but a blur of hurt for me anymore. Further down the beach was a family, a mom and a dad and their small daughter. The way the father looked at the mother was of absolute devotion. You could easily tell he loved her and the life he had with her and his daughter. He ran after the little girl and threw her onto his shoulders, she laughed hysterically. Her mother kissed her father on the cheek and held his hand. Leah noticed the tears falling from her eyes and quickly wiped them away. That should have been Leah. That should have been Sam. They were suppose to be together, it was the way things were suppose to happen, the natural way. I could feel her my dropping down to my stomach. This pain was always to much to bare and nobody had any idea. I arose from the rock and bounded for the Jeep. I hoped in and within seconds the tires were squealing while I sped out of the parking lot towards the Cullen's. I let the tears fall from my face and fly with the wind. I didn't bother holding back. I couldn't hear myself sob but I could feel it. At this moment I was glad I could keep myself from phasing, I was glad I had enough self control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I seriously thought nobody was even going to read this. Thank you so much!**

**Loisen- Thank you for pointing out the last paragraph on Chapter 1. I actually forgot to separate it into two.**

**I know that in the summary and genre it says romance, there will be romance I promise. It might not be right away because I really want to dream up a character so perfect for Leah. I feel like she deserves it. Also, I want her to actually fall in love. Not just imprint. If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me or write them in a review. Maybe I can put all of the suggestions and come up with something amazing. Thank you all who read and reviewed. I will be adding another chapter tonight more then likely since this one is quite short.**

My foot was slammed against the gas pedal as the Jeep speed under me. The engine roaring, I could hear it over the rain. I bolted through the outskirts of town towards the Cullen's residence. My plan was to drop off the Jeep and run. Run away, that is what I had been demoted to., running away from my problems and life. I knew this sounded pathetic, weak but I couldn't live like this any longer. The last straw had been broken, the last thread snipped. I was broken beyond repair and it wasn't fair to my family and friends to see me hurt any longer. I had become nothing but a burden.

I barely managed to park the massive Jeep in the garage without taking out the back wall. I jumped down and darted for the door that lead into the laundry room and then the kitchen. I ran straight towards the front door to grab my iPod. As my hand reached up to grab my belonging, a cold white hand flashed before my face and grabbed my hand.

"Leah…." Jasper said in a low voice. "I could feel you all the way from the driveway." He dropped my hand and hugged me. Jasper was always around me, helping me with my emotional self. I really owed him so much more then he thought. I felt a strong feeling of love wash over my body. I had already started to cry again into Jasper's chest and I knew he didn't mind, it's what big brothers do for their little sisters. The minutes passed by and he never let up or moved his body. He had let me cry out every tear I could possibly create. When the last shudder of heartache ripped through me, it took all of his strength to hold onto me. I finally cleared my nose and wiped the dried tears from my hot cheeks.

"Thank you Jasper." I said in a hush tone. "I don't know what's wrong with me." I admitted.

"There is nothing wrong with you Leah." he began as he walked me to the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove to warm up water. "Love is a strong feeling, time can't heal all wounds." he told me as he set himself in a chair in front of me.

I stared down at the dark wooden table, tracing patterns with my finger tips. "It just…" I took a deep breath in. "It just seems like everyone I know gets to be happy. You and Alice, Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, even my mom and Charlie!" I looked up at Jasper, my forehead was pushed down and I could feel the crease above the bridge of my nose. "And let's not forget about Sam and Emily. Plus half of the pack." I slammed my hands down on the table, palms flat. Then my head went down just as hard. I groaned into the wood and beat my head three times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I murmured. Jasper laughed as he went to take the kettle off of the stove.

"Leah, your not stupid." she chuckled. "Happiness will find you when you least expect it. Just the same way it found me. In the meantime, you have to work on healing." He took down a coffee mug and filled in with steaming hot water, followed by a passion tea and pomegranate tea bag, my favorite. He walked back over the the dining room table and set the cup in front of me. His icy hands had already cooled it down enough to take a drink.

"You always know just what to say and do even in the worst of times." I told him as I picked up the mug and took a long drink. He smiled at me. "And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course." he quoted and winked at me. I sipped the tea and winked back.

I knew he was right, love will find me when I least expected it. I should try to start the healing process, I knew it was time to move on. I knew it was time to do the one thing I had dreaded doing, whenever I thought about it I set myself into a panic attack. I knew that this was the first step in finally moving on.

I had to talk to Sam, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited patiently for Alice and Rosalie to come home, I needed the extra moral support. Rose was less then thrilled about me going to see Sam, according to her he was straight scum. Alice on the other hand was attempting to give me tips and tricks. The three of us sat on the couch in the main living room.

"I am so proud of you Leah." Alice sighed into my shoulder. "You deserve happiness and I know that this will be the first step in becoming happy."

"Would killing him make you happy because I would gladly do that in a heartbeat." Rosalie asked me, she was very serious.

I laughed at her suggestion. "No Rose, you know that wouldn't help. I don't want Sam to actually be dead." I told her as she murmured under her breath something about how I actually did want him dead, I just didn't know it.

"I think you should eat before you go." Esme said from behind us. She had been working on a scrapbook of Renesmee. "I just made a few cold cut sandwiches for you Leah. They are in the fridge, top shelf. Next to a bottle of juice." Esme was the nicest person I knew, I hated thinking about the time where I was completely rude to her and her family.

"Help me up." I said to Rosalie. She and Alice got off the couch and grabbed my each arms. "Don't rip them off please." I joked but the joke could very easily be reality. Rose and Alice yanked on my arms and sent us all flying a few feet backwards, collapsing on top of Rose and Alice on me in a fit of laughter. At that moment Emmett and Jasper walked through the front door.

"Thank Jesus in Heaven!" they yelled as they got down to their knees and began bowing. "Thank you merciful God for letting my wildest fantasies come true." Emmett declared. "Yes dear master, you have fulfilled my wish!" Jasper said right after. The three of us looked at them with a stare that would have a normal person shaking.

"Boys be respectful." Esme said bluntly. Her tone obviously implied that she didn't think it was funny.

"You only wish your could have us all at the same time." I snapped at them as I got up off the floor followed by my friends. The three of us rolled our eyes at them as we walked right by them, as we did they pretended to faint. They walked me out to the garage and Alice handed me the keys to the Volvo. "You need something safe." she smiled at me. I hugged my two best friends and they each wished me good luck.

I climbed into the drivers seat of Edward's Volvo.

I always wondered why Bella never drove her Ferrari. She always chose the Volvo. Today her and Nessie and Jacob were down at Charlie's house. My mom Sue had made a large lunch and invited them down. I was beyond thrilled that my mom and Charlie had found each other. My mom was devastated after my dad's passing and Charlie had never gotten over Renee, until now. I suspect that a wedding will be announced within the next year.

I drove out of the garage and sighed. It was pouring now, the rain fell so fast from the sky. When I reached the bridge, I picked up my cell phone. I stop before scrolling down to the S's. When I found his name I took a deep breath in and hit call. It rang once and he answered.

"Leah! Leah! Are you okay ? What's wrong ? What happened? Where are you, I'm coming to get you." he sounded worried.

"Sam I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, please don't worry." I told him. A part of me was screaming with happiness that he actually did still care, he didn't want me hurt.

"But Leah, you never call me. Never, this is the first time in a year and a half that you have called me."

He was right, I never called him.

"I know but I just needed to ask if you were at home." I didn't want Emily around when I let go of my last grip of the man we both loved.

"No, I'm down at First. Why is something wrong ?" he still sounded worried, the corners of my mouth raised into a smile.

"Samuel nothing is wrong. Please don't leave the beach, I will be there in 10 minutes." I hit the end button and slammed down on the gas pedal.

I pulled up on the beach and immediately saw him. He was sitting on a piece of driftwood, staring out into the ocean., he was the only one at the beach since it was raining. I wondered why he was here of all places. I opened up the door and stepped out into the rain. He turned around and flashed me a smile. My heart stopped right in it's tracks, I don't think it knew that it was about to be rebroken, all the mending it had done in the past year and a half wouldn't matter. It's like when you break a bone and it sets crooked, the doctor has to re break it so it can heal properly. That is what I was doing to my heart and to my soul.

I sat down next to him on the driftwood and raised my hood of my jacket.

"Why on Earth are you out here ?" I asked him as I kept my eyes on the water.

"It clears my head. Sometimes when things get to be to much, I come here so I can have my mind back." he replied.

I raised my knees up to my chest and set my chin down on them. He came here for the exact reason I ran. What a coincidence.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Leah ?" he asked, he was always straight forward. He turned to stare down at me. I lifted my eyes to him and could feel the strings of my heart being yanked at. I took a deep breath in and began giving it my all.

"Samuel, I love you. I love you in everyway a person can love someone. You are the reason my heart beats in my chest. This was never suppose to happen. This whole werewolf, imprinting, this isn't natural. This isn't the way things are suppose to happen. I want you, I want to be with you. I know you know all of this but I have to personally tell you. You're the only one out there for me Sam. I don't want anyone else.. It was natural for us, as easy as breathing. You and me and that was it." I was crying now. I could tell by the look on his face that this was hurting him, to see me hurt.

"I've tried to move on, I've tried to fall out of love with you but I can't. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing before I go to sleep. You haunt my dreams." he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Leah Clearwater, I will always love you. No matter what." he murmured into my hair. When he spoke those three words, everything in my body shut down. The sound coming from my chest even terrified me.

"You think this doesn't hurt me ? Your wrong. I love Emily, she is my perfect match but you." he lifted my chin with his hands. "You are everything I want and need. I want you in every way you want me and I want you forever."

Was he actually saying this to me ! Was he telling me he still loved me.

"Above anything Leah, I want you to be happy. Even if that is without me. I want to see my Lee Lee happy again." He set his head against mine. This was like old times, back when everything was simple.

"I want you to be happy to Sam. That's all I really want." I told him and he righted his arm around me.

"I know that I can't make you fully happy anymore Sam, I have to accept it." I said as I pulled away and stood up. I looked him right into his eyes and saw a tear fall from his face, he was crying.

"You mean everything to me Sam but I can't live like this anymore. You and Emily are together, forever and that is the way things have to be and I am okay with that." I started to cry again and my body shook. Sam stood up and tried to hug me.

"No Sam. I don't want you to want to hug me. I don't want you to want to be with me. I want you to be happy, with Emily. It's what you and I deserve."

"Leah please. Please don't think that I can just stop caring about you cause your wrong. You will always be my first." he took a step towards me and it put out bodies touching.

"You will always be my first Ms. Clearwater." he dropped his head and kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks and saved my mouth for last. When he kissed me I could feel everything I was made of being ripped from me. He wound his arms around my waist. I knew he could feel my hot tears against his cheeks. This is what I had wanted, all along. I wanted to be with him even for one more time, but now that I got what I wanted, it didn't seem right.

I pushed Sam back and clenched my fists. "Sam, go home. Go home to your Emily and be with her. If that is the last thing I ever say to you, I hope you listen to me." I hugged him and he hugged me back and kissed my hair.

"Goodbye Sam, I love you. I will always love you, forever and ever."

"I love you too Leah, forever and ever."

I let my legs carry me all the way to the car. I started up the Volvo, holding back the tears. I pulled out of the parking lot and for once kept a steady pace. When I was finally away from the beach, I let it all go. I let every inch of me go and break. It was over now. Everything I lived for, it was washing away with the soil from the rain. My love for my cousin, my love for Sam, my friends, my family. Nothing mattered anymore. This was it, the end. The end of everything I knew and loved. Nothing would be the same after this, if I survived this heartache. I wasn't sure if it was me or not but the rain seemed like it was falling faster and harder then before, the rain was crying with me. I slowed down around the next corner so I could make it across the bridge.

Three things happened at once, hail started coming down the size of golf balls, I could smell something sweet, sickly sweet but it was not a Cullen, and the left back tire slid on a piece of hail. The Volvo spun out of control because of the hail and rain. I stomped on the breaks and squeezed my eyes shut. I was about to die, this car was going to go right through the side of the bridge and rake me with it, falling into the icy water. I wondered if I could die.

As I said my last prayer, I felt something freezing on my wrist yanking me out of the silver car. I slammed into the metal frame of the bridge and I made a large dent in the side of it. I tried to open my eyes but my body wouldn't respond to anything. I screamed and threw my arms over my head. I was dying, I knew it. Only 15 seconds had passed since the car hit the ice wrong, everything was a blur but moving so quickly. I heard a loud thud and felt the ground shake under me. This was the end. The bridge was going to give. Everything was quiet. The rain had started to fade and the hail was already gone. I slowly unwound my arms from my body and looked up.

Something happened in that one moment that I never thought would ever happen. A pair of golden eyes were locked with mine. Gravity was pulling me towards the owner of those beautiful eyes. The planets seemed to align and my heart started to beat again. There was an angel in front of me, a living angel who had saved me not only from death but from life.

"Please don't be afraid." the golden eyes man said as he rushed to me side. "You have multiple deep cuts." He had a slight Australian accent. His hair was wavy and blond, coming to the middle of his chin. The clothes he wore were simple, a pair of blue jeans, a white tee shirt and black Converses. He smelled like the sun, cherry blossoms, leather, and sea water. He was at least 6'5, tall and muscular. He had full lips. He bent down to pick me up, I pressed myself to his icy body. He set me in the Volvo and stared at me. I heard a loud howl from the South but I couldn't bring myself to answer it, I knew it was Sam. He knew there was a new vampire in town, what he didn't know is that I was in love with this newcomer. He was my everything. He was my imprintee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated. Everything I tried to write was complete crap. I just said screw it and wrote this, I hope it is somewhat good. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and subscribed to my story. Thank you so much.**

"Where is the local hospital ?' he asked me, there was a worried tone in his voice. "I am so sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean it, I swear." The stranger looked right into my eyes and I could feel those strings of my life, snapping away again.

"My name is Landon, can I ask what your name is ?" he asked me.

"Leah." I breathed.

"Leah, can you please tell me where the local hospital is ?"

As I began to open my mouth, I heard tires squealing and someone hitting the brakes. Landon and I both turned to see who it was. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie all jumped out from the Jeep and Mercedes.

"LEAH!" Rosalie screamed. She was next to me in a second.

"What have you done to her!" she snapped at Landon. "If you laid one hand on her, I will kill you myself." she growled.

Edward put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Rose, it's not like that. He saved her. Rosalie, please go stand next to Emmett while Carlisle helps Leah. Alice, Jasper and I need to talk to this newcomer."

Rosalie gave one last death stare to Landon and whipped her body around to join Emmett. This whole time my eyes were still fixed on Landon, his eyes fixed on me. He had a slight smirk on his beautiful face, I knew that whatever I felt towards him was what he felt towards me.

"Leah." Carlisle said to me. "Leah please look at me."

I unwillingly slowly turned my head towards Carlisle.

"Are you hurt ?" he asked, checking over my already healed wounds.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I'm better then fine." I turned back to look at Landon.

"I'm happy." I smiled.

"Landon, we need to speak to you." Alice said in her silver chimed voice.

"NO!" I yelled. "He can't leave. Please don't make him leave!" I screamed.

The golden eyes of Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were thrown wide open.

Alice smiled and squeezed Jaspers hand, of course they already knew. Jasper could feel the love and adoration coming off of me. Edward could hear our thoughts so there were no secrets to him.

Landon spoke to me. "I won't leave if you don't want me to." he smiled. "But I do want you to have the Doctor look at you, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

My heart was beating as fast as a humming birds wings. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. I nodded my head twice and climbed out of the Volvo so Carlisle could take a better look at me.

"Come on Landon." Edward said to him, leading him over towards the Jeep.

I let Carlisle look over my scars and bones to make sure everything was alright. Emmett and fixed the dent in the bridge so nobody would know that something had happened.

"She is going to be okay." Carlisle told my vampire family. Rosalie was the first one to grab me.

"Jesus Leah, you scared me." She pushed me back and looked me right in the eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Rosalie looked as if she were going to cry if such a thing were possible.

I scanned over all of the vampires, searching for the one who my heart boated for. Our eyes locked together and a blindingly beautiful smile lit up his face.

"Can we go back to the house ?" I asked out loud, my eyes still locked on Landon's.

"We have a lot to discuss now don't we." Carlisle said. "Rosalie and Emmett will take the Jeep. Edward and I will take the Volvo and Alice and Jasper will have the Mercedes. Leah, who would you like to ride with ?"

I smiled. There was only one person I wanted to ride with. "Landon and I will go with Rose." I told him.

"Let's get a move on, people are coming up the road." Edward said and we all got into the vehicles.

Landon and I sat in the back. After I buckled myself in, I felt a stone cold hand slip under mine. Landon smiled down at me as he gently squeezed my hand. I let my head fall onto his shoulder. As we sped down the highway, I could have sworn I saw a large black wolf following us.


End file.
